


stay close (to my heart)

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Maia turned down the coveted lecture hall the year before to stay close to Izzy, but when Izzy's offered the same potential choice she's eager to take it, leaving Maia to wonder if her feelings are truly one-sided.





	stay close (to my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels
> 
> ((Okay, maybe the feels are there from the start,oops))

Room 103 in the Forum is the most sought after lecture hall on campus.

Isabelle’s Pathology class gets more popular every year, a clear contender for the room. Meanwhile Maia’s Marine Biology class always fills fast, and could use the extra space. 

Maia doesn’t mind her small room, though - not when it keeps her next to Isabelle in the main Science building. She’s had a crush on Izzy for over a year and isn’t eager to distance herself, not when she hasn’t worked up the courage to make a move yet. 

Isabelle, however, doesn’t seem to have the same desire to stick around when she eagerly tells Maia she’s going to try for the relocation. 

Maia knows she should be happy for Izzy. She _ wants _ to be... but she just can’t. Maia feels foolish when Izzy asks “who wouldn’t take that offer if they had the chance?!”, knowing her answer is not only _ wouldn’t _ she, but that she _ hadn’t. _ The Dean offered it to her last year but Maia turned it down because of moments like this: Izzy stopping in to say hi, or make sure Maia ate something when they stay late to grade. 

Things they won’t keep doing if Izzy relocates clear across campus. 

So Maia lies and says she’s going for it, too. 

The next weeks pass in a blur. There's a friendly competition between them over the hall, and they spend even more time together than usual. If Maia had a crush before it’s a full infatuation now, and she dares to think she sees Izzy return her hints of affection.

At the end of the semester rumor has it Maia’s class is going to get the Forum Hall. Except when Izzy comes to congratulate her, Maia doesn’t feel much like celebrating, and Izzy notices. 

“You don’t seem happy about it,” Izzy points out. “If you’re worried I’m upset, don’t be. I’m happy for you!”   
  
“That makes one of us,” Maia mutters low enough for Izzy not to catch, but she does. 

“What?” Izzy asks, and Maia curses her impressive hearing. 

“I don’t even want the stupid room. I could’ve had it last year if I did.”   
  
“Why would you turn that down?!”

Maia decides there’s no point denying it now. “Because I wanted to stay here. Next to you. I thought there, I dunno... might be something there.” 

Izzy looks confused at first before realizing what Maia means. 

“Why didn’t you _ say something _?” Izzy demands. 

“I was working up to it!” Maia defends. “But you were so excited to clear out I figured it was just me.” 

“Well, it isn’t just you. And we can still date if we work on opposite sides of campus.” 

“Well yeah, but-- wait, what did you say?” Maia gapes. 

“That you’re taking the big hall, and we’re going out for a celebratory dinner and drinks tonight,” Izzy says with a smile that Maia couldn’t deny even if she wanted to. 

Which she doesn’t, and she never will again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
